Harry Potter and the Goblet of Ramen
by BextheAvenger
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are sent to protect Harrry Potter in the 4th year. My first fanfic ever! Ch3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Ramen

Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura get sent to the Wizarding World to protect Harry Potter during his 4th year. Please R&R. Flames welcome. My fist fanfic! HEEELP!

Sasuxsakuxnejixcedricxgeorgexharry Ronxherm Enjoy!

Singing 

"talking"

'thoughts'

**inner**

Chapter 1 Happy Birthday!

Sakura walked toward Team 7's meeting place. She walked slowly. It was a year after Sakura had told Sasuke that she liked him, and now they were friends… well, okay, they were…acquaintances. She reached the bridge. "Sakura-chan!" an overactive-extremely-hyper blond yelled. Sakura smiled. "Hi Naruto. Enjoying your ramen?" "MMMMMHHMMMMMM!" Naruto… well, I guess he said it… as he slurped up a noodle. When he swallowed, he picked up a bag, handed it to Sakura and said, "Happy birthday, Saki!" Sakura didn't know what to say. Today was her birthday? Naruto's face fell. "You forgot your own birthday, Saki?" "W-well, things have been hard at home lately." Naruto nodded an understanding nod. Sakura's father had just been killed. They couldn't tell how, and Sakura's explanations were simply illogical, so no one believed her. Her Mother was dead, so she was left in Kakashi's care. Then, Sasuke did something COMPLETLEY UNEXPECTED!!!! He walked over to Sakura, handed her a big bag, (so big it made Naruto's bag look microscopic) and whispered into Sakura's ear, "Happy Birthday Sakura." Then he walked back to his spot against the rail of the bridge. Sakura stood there. She just…. Stood there. She was shocked. Bamboozled. Dumbfounded. Rammelheimed. (A/N: lol! I love that word! I made it up! Yay me!) Naruto was so surprised he dropped his ramen in the river. When he finally realized, he started crying anime tears. "NOO! MY RAMEN!" "Shut up dobe." "DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME!" Sakura smiled.  
-Sakura's P.O.V.-

'Good old Naruto.'

'**Sasuke gave us a present! WOHHOOOO!!!!'**

'So? We're just friends now'

'**What?! Noo! This is our chance! We still love sasuke! Cries anime tears**

'nooooooo, you still love him. We're just friends'

'**Hmphh. Fine'**

I smiled. "Thanks you guys. Really. I'll open these when I get the chance." Naruto at me and smiled. "Sure thing Saki!" Sasuke, being Sasuke, just nodded. And with that, Kakashi showed up with his signature POOF!

-End P.O.V.-

"Hello kids." "TEAM!" the three yelled. "Hmm… whatever. Oh yeah! Happy Birthday Sakura!" Sakura sweatdropped. She STILL couldn't believe she'd forgotten her own birthday. Kakashi pulled out a leaf village headband. It turned blue. "Quick grab the headband!" Kakashi yelled. So they did. Suddenly, they felt a jerk behind their navel. And they were flying through time and space. Sakura started to loose her grip. She completely lost her grip. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed. "SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, and caught her hand just in time. (A/n WOOHOO! GO SASU-CHAN!)

They soon saw distant ground. "Let go!" Kakashi yelled. They did. (Well, not Sakura of course) Sasuke pulled Sakura toward him and held her close. (Awwwwwww!) When they reached ground, Sakura pulled away. "Thank you, sasuke." She said, still holding the bags, staring at the ground. She jumped into a tree and pulled out her I-pod and turned on My Chemical Romance: Teenagers, and sang along.

They're gonna clean up your looks With all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of –AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDE-SENSEI! DON'T DO THAT!" She turned off her I-pod, panting wildly and put it in one of the bags. Kakashi chuckled. "Dude-sensei," he said chuckling. "I'll never get tired of that one. Anyway, I came up to brief you on the mission. Orochimaru and a man named Voldemort are after Harry Potter. It's an A-ranked mission- " "VOLDEMORT! CHA! SHANNARO! I'LL KICK HIS SLITHERY ASS!" Suddenly, Sakura felt a sharp pain in her forehead. She fell out of the tree… she was on the top branch. Sasuke saw her fall. He ran and caught her. She was crying and had her hand over her forehead. It surprisingly fit… anyway! "Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke whispered. (yeesh! He whispers a lot!) Sakura nodded, starting to blush, realizing that Sasuke was holding her close… bridal style. "He knelt down and laid her on the grass. (They were in a meadow) "I think your lying. KAKASHI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He madeSakura move her hand. There was a lightening shaped scar. (Corny, I know! This is my 1st fanfic! Gimme a break!) "Sakura. Tell me again what happened to your father." "A man named V-Voldemort k-killed him. I… I remember a flash of green light, and my father was dead on the floor. Then Voldemort c-came f-for m-me. He tried the same thing on me, b-but it didn't w-work. I g-got this scar instead." 'God! I sound like Hinata!'  
"Do you remember what Voldemort said?" "I Dunno. It sounded like 'I wanna a tamata.' Or…'Hakuna matata…' " Avada Kedarva. " Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. "all right. Sakaura," Kakashi handed Sakura a package. "Put these on." Sakura went behind a clump of bushes and trees. Whhen she came out, she yelled "Shadow clone jutsu!" and a Sakura double appeared. Sakura, (and her double) was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a pink V-neck top that said: I Majored In Vacation. Sakura ave herself a once over. "I look good!" she said. Sasuke and Naruto had already changed. The 4 looked at the top of the hill to their left. "oh, Skura, here." Kakashi ttied a necklace around Sakura's neck. "this was ur mother's I put a translation jutsu on it. We're going to England." Sakura nodded, and noticed Naruto & Sasuke had necklaces with little rings on them. The rings had Sasuke & Naruto's names' on them. A boot at the top of the hill glowed blue. 9 people crowded around it. The 4 ran and grabbed the boot just in time. "Let go!" A red-headed man yelled. They did. A red headed boy landed on top of Sakura. He stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm sooo sorry… Sakura?" 

"Oh, that's okay… Ron?!"

TBC…

So Whaddya think? Like I said, flames welcome!

-bex


	2. Old and New Encounters: Meet the Malfoys

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Ramen 

Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura get sent to the Wizarding World to protect Harry Potter during his 4th year. Please R&R. Flames welcome. My fist fanfic! HEEELP!

Sasuxsakuxnejixcedricxgeorgexharry Ronxherm Enjoy!

Singing 

"_Talking"_

'_thoughts'_

_**Inner**_

_**Chapter 2: New and Old encounters: Meet the Malfoys!**_

Recap 

A red- headed boy landed on top of Sakura. He stood up and dusted himself off.  
"I'm so sorry… Sakura?!"

"Oh, that's all right… RON?!"

End Recap 

Ron helped her up and pulled her into a hug. The he picked her up and spun her around.

"Blimey Ron! Be careful! We don't want to kill a natural born seeker!" came a voice from behind Ron. "Yeah Ron! She beat Bill and Charlie!" came a second voice like the first. Ron put Sakura down. "Fred! George!" Sakura yelled, running at the twins. She hugged George. "How ya been Saki?" he asked as he hugged back. "Forgotten about me have you?" asked a voice behind them in a slightly mocking, hurt tone. Sakura turned around and tackled Fred. They started to wrestle. Sakura pinned Fred. He struggled against her, and then started tickling her. She tickled back. They rolled down a hill. (They were on grass, or this would really hurt) "Pinned ya again!" Sakura said triumphantly. Fred laughed and rolled over so that he was on top of Sakura. He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him back. "Ahem." they heard behind them. Sakura and George separated. A boy with jet-black hair, green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar appeared in front of the two. George looked pissed. "We did it Saki!" yelled Fred as he stood up.

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled, standing up and doing 2 back flips. The boy looked confused. "We do that just to piss off George," said Fred. "And it always works." Sakura finished for him. The boy laughed and stuck out a hand. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Sakura took his hand and shook it. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and yes, the pink hair is natural, not a birth defect." Harry laughed again. Sakura smiled. She liked his laugh. "C'mon, we should start back up." Sakura said, and the trio started back up. Sakura glanced at Harry, only to find him staring at her. "What?" she felt her face grow warm. Why was she blushing?! 'Shinobi rule number 25: DON'T SHOW EMOTION!!' she thought to herself. "You have one, too." Sakura touched her forehead. "Voldemort killed my dad." She suddenly realized she was talking in English. 'Hmm… this is new.' She thought. "And your Mom?" Harry asked. "She died in childbirth. I was 5 months, and she was weak." They were at the top of the hill. "I'm sorry." Harry said. "About what?" asked Ron? " He accidentally –on purpose kicked me!" Sakura said, messing up Harry's hair. "Hey!" Harry said, laughing. Ron took Sakura's hand and led Sakura to a brunette girl. "This is Hermione Granger. She goes to school with me." "Nice to meet you Sakura! Funny… Ron never mentioned you." Hermione said, casting angry glance at Ron. Sakura smiled. "Nice to meet you Hermione, and about not mentioning me, " Sakura whispered, "He's so dumb, he probably forgot." Hermione laughed at Ron, pointing at him. Ron turned red, and pointed to another boy. "And this is Cedric Diggory. He goes to our school, too."

Sakura turned to face another boy about 4 inches taller than her. She looked up and smiled. "HI, Ced!" She said. Cedric was…. Well… I guess the only word is Rammelheimed. This girl was the first girl who didn't bat her eyelashes, or swoon. In fact, she was extremely straightforward!

He stuck out his hand. "Cedric Diggory, at your service." Sakura laughed and shook his hand. "Sakura Haruno. I'm only laughing because you remind me of a friend back home."

"Which one, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto appearing behind Sakura. "Neji." She said with a smile. Cedric smiled, and then blushed realizing Sakura was still holding his hand. Sakura introduced Naruto and Sauske, but I'm not getting into it, or I will be arrested by the NYPD. So the gang headed to the stadium. When they got there they headed to their box, they heard: "Pink hair? Ha! What happened? Did you have an accident with some hair potion?" Sakura turned around. "What slimy little creature just said that?" she asked in a calm voice. "Uh oh. " The Wesley's said in unison. A boy with blond hair walked toward Sakura. "I di-" he whistled. "Say, why don't you come with me?" "No thanks." Said Sasuke, walking up next to Sakura and wrapping an arm around her waist. Two Extremely muscled boys appeared behind the blond that wasn't Naruto. "This is Crab, " the boy said, pointing to the left. "And goyle." Obviously the boy on the right. "What are you doing with these losers?" Asked the boy, indicating the Weaslys. "The only loser that I see here is you." Sakura said. Then she pretended to scan the crowd. "Yep, just you." She said when she was done scanning. "From what I hear you Malfoys are a bunch of cold blooded idiots who care about nothing else but your selves." "Is that really what you think?" asked a man that suddenly appeared behind the blond. "Well well well. Malfoy Senior. Sakura said mockingly. Snickers could be heard from behind Sakura. "First of all miss, how do you know who we are?" Sakura shrugged. "I do my research." She said simply. "And secondly, why are you around them?" he asked indicating the Weaslys. "Just look at them. Their hair, their clothes, their freckles." "Bringing other people into your battles is cowardly, _Lucius" _Sakura said, stressing the name. "You are a daring little girl, aren't you? Enjoy yourself," He looked at the Weaslys. "While you can. Come along Draco." And with that, they were gone. The Weaslys rushed up to Sakura and hugged. Cedric left for his box, and the other group left for theirs.

Phew! Done! R&R!

-Bex


	3. Ch3 The Qudditch World Cup& Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Ramen

Ch3: The Qudditch World Cup and Diagon Alley! 

When Naruto and the gang got to their box, they were able to see their entire stadium. I mean, seriously! They were nosebleed height! Toward the Quiddich World Cup, (A/N I don't feel like adding details. Takes too long.) Sakura heard someone yell "Marmada!" (sp?) Suddenly her scar, you know, the one on her forehead? It burned like hell. I mean, DANG! She wasn't used to the pain, yet Harry was and saw the rosette fall. "SAKURA!" "H-Harry?" Sakura managed to say before she fainted in his arms. Everyone was running toward the forest. Harry did the same, a unconscious in his arms.

-Time skip to the Weasly's house, a day after the Quidditch World Cup-

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Her forehead stung. "Ow." She whimpered. "Well you're awake." A velvety voice next to Sakura stated matter-of-factly. Sakura turned her head. "Where are we Sasuke?" "The Weasly's house." Sakura slowly nodded her understanding. Just then, a women with red hair and a plump frame bustled in. "Oh, Sakura dear! You're finally awake!" Sakura smiled, realizing she was in Ron's room. "Come down soon, dear. And welcome home." The woman left. "'Welcome home?' What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke-" "What's she playing at? (by now they're speaking in English) Konoha's your real home." "Sasuke I-" "She shouldn't be saying thing's like tha-" "SAUSKE!" Sasuke froze. Sakura had never yelled at him before. She seemed too… delicate. "I grew up here Sasuke. In a flat down the rode from here. " "So Konoha was never your real home." "No. How do you think I met Ron?" "well. You write a lot… and considering you have no life…" Here, Sakura sweatdropped. "I thought he was a pen pal." "Then how did I know Fred and George?" "Touché." Sakura looked around. "Man, this place brings a lot of memories back…" Sakura stopped talking. Sasuke saw her eyes visibly water, and a delicate tear roll down her cheek. Sasuke walked to her bed and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her towards him. Sakura pulled back, wiping her eyes and sniffing. "I'm sorry Sasuke." Sasuke pulled her back. "No Sakura," he murmured into her hair. "I'm sorry."

After about 10 more minutes of hugging (sasuke) and crying, (Sakura) the two headed downstairs. By the time they got downstairs, you couldn't even tell that Sakura had been crying. Sasuke was amazed. 'Is this girl for real?' Mrs. Weasly smiled. "Glad to see you up. You too, dear." Mrs. Weasly said, nodding to Sasuke.

-Time skip to Diagon Alley in Ollivanders Wand Shop-

By now Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and the rest of the Weaslys had met up with Harry and Hermione. "C'mon you lot! We have to get these three wands!" Now the (Rather large) Group was in Ollivanders. An old, (slightly decreped) man came out carrying a box. Naruto was going first.

Ollivander took out a wand. "Mahogany, nine inches, dragon heart-string, good for Transfiguration." Naruto looked doubtful. This was the tenth wand he was trying! He'd already broken 8 windows and knocked over 2 glass, irreplaceable vases. He gave it a small wave and felt a tickling sensation in his fingers. Ollivander smiled. "You've got your wand boy!" he said. "Uhh… the young raven haired next please." Sasuke stepped forward. After about 5 minutes, he FINALLY got the right wand. (Cedar, 8 inches, single strand of unicorn hair, good for repairing things.) "And the young rosette." Sakura stepped forward. Ollivander gasped. "You, my dear, are legend." His eyes flickered toward Harry and back to Sakura. "Just like your young friend…. I think…" Ollivander disappeared into the back of the store, and came out carrying a very (and I mean VERY) dusty box. He opened it and held out the wand to Sakura. "Cherry, 9 inches, good for Defense against the Dark Arts, tail feather of the legendary black phoenix." Sakura hesitantly reached for the wand. The moment she held it, a golden light illuminated around her, and wings seemed to sprout from her back. Her hair seemed to frame her angelic face. When all that disappeared, Ollivanders' eyes were wild with curiosity. "Interesting… very interesting…That'll be 12 galleons, 6 sickels, and 9 knuts." Sakura handed over the money, and the group left. "Well well well. Look what we have here." The group heared these words the second they got outside. They turned around. Sakura put on a flirty smile and cat-walked up to Malfoy. She made her hand 'walk' up his shoulder. Then she smiled wider and punched him in the face, sending him flying down the alley, landing in a gutter. Sakura smiled a regular smile and walked back to the group. "C'mon you lot, let's go home." And they left.

Sorry this chapter's so short! I'll write more!

-BextheAvenger


End file.
